Components of large-scale structures, such as aircraft, ships, and the like, typically are aligned and assembled into the large-scale structures using rigid, permanently-mounted tooling to support, measure, move, and control alignment of the components. However, current measurement systems are part of the tooling. As such, the tooling must behave as a precise measurement tool. This precise measurement function of current tooling entails permanently mounting the tooling on concrete floors so the tooling is stable enough for use as a measurement tool. This precise measurement function also entails periodic calibration of the tooling with laboratory-grade measurement systems to ensure that the measurement capability is not degraded over time.
Also, current measurement systems, such as laser trackers, typically take multiple measurements sequentially over time to establish locations of multiple components in a single coordinate system. During this time, locations of the components may move due to environmental effects. Also, re-calibration of the measurement system may be entailed to account for environmental effects on the measurement system during this time.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.